moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonfly
China |role = EMP |useguns = Immobilizer |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 200 |armortype = Light Aircraft |speed = 38 (flying) |turn = 4 |sight = 9 |cost = $800 |time = 0:29 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Atomheart |groundattack = |cooldown = 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) |range = 7 |ability = * Weapon disables units vulnerable to EMP for 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) * Disables enemy radar map when close to a radar structure |notes = * Self-repair * Causes damage in a radius of 2 at where the Dragonfly crashes when shot down |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Dragonfly is a Chinese support drone used to immobilize enemy vehicles, opening them up for Chinese tanks to destroy. Official description One of the Chinese army's most glaring weaknesses is their lack of mobility. In order to solve this oversight, a radical approach was taken. Instead of developing new engines for all the Chinese vehicles, a flying drone was created with the sole purpose of slowing enemy tanks to a halt. The Dragonfly proves once again that Chinese EMP weaponry and slow but extremely powerful tanks make a devastating combination. A single Dragonfly is enough to instantly render almost any enemy unit incapable of firing or moving. Additionally, when placed nearby a radar structure, this unit will render the connection obsolete. The Dragonfly, much like its namesake, is easily swatted out of the air by anti-aircraft units due to its paper thin armor and lack of any other weapons.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Dragonfly is a special small aircraft used by China, its ability is disabling a single enemy vehicle. Due China's lack of high-speed units, the emergence of Dragonfly can reduce the loss of other Chinese slow units from some enemy fast-powered troops' attack: let a sufficient number of Dragonfly go to the target location, making each enemy vehicle no longer able to act (does not apply to Speeder Trike however). Dragonfly can also use this ability to interfere with enemy miners without being awared. In addition, Dragonfly has another feature that when they are close to the enemy's radar providers, the enemy's radar map will be disabled. However, unlike other Chinese units, Dragonfly is very weak in armor, so Dragonfly can only operate in areas where is lack of air-defenses, or accompanied with other units that can deal with these anti-air troops. Appearances Act One * Alongside most other Chinese units, the Dragonfly debuts in Think Different, when China enters the Third Great War. * In Dragonstorm, the Tech Secret Lab will unlock access to Dragonflies when it's captured by the player. In addition, two Dragonflies are keeping Volkov and Chitzkoi, who are being held captive by the Chinese, paralysed - their destruction will free them and allow them to join their Russian comrades against the Chinese. Act Two * Rashidi has a limited number of Dragonflies alongside some other Chinese equipment at his disposal in Obsidian Sands. The Dragonflies are seen near his palace. It's revealed that Rashidi had formed a secret coalition with Yunru and was able to procure and use Chinese technology. * One Dragonfly can be seen in Insomnia patrolling the area near the initial Allied with unknown intention. Assessment References zh:蜻蜓无人机 Category:Aircraft Category:Soviet Union Category:China Category:Drones Category:Self Healing